Blizzard
by Nexuschan
Summary: roxas and xion are stuck in a blizzard do not read if you are not 17 and up  requested by eeveeluvr18


requested by eeveeluvr18

"Blizzard"

"Xion was in the standard black coat all the organization members were ordered to wear but something about her made it look so much more diffrent than the others the way it fit her petite frame and curves why does it make me feal tingley and my stomoch start to feel like i'm about to vomit,roxas thought urgently but then something hit him and snapped him out of his thought"

"Well good morning roxas you little zombie"

"Oh ow hey Axel good morning too"

"Oh what wrong lil buddy are you ok"

"What makes you say that"

"Well first of all your all sweaty,your face is red,and you keep stairing off into space"

"Oh no i must've been watching Xion for a while,Roxas thought"

"Oh i'm fine nothing's wrong with me fine fine fine is what i am"

"Ok then whatever you say and Roxas Saix told me you and Xion have a mission on twilight town to go check on the heartless they are dissipering left and right"

"Ok i'll go get Xion then we'll check that out right now"

"Oh by the way Roxas"

"Yeah Axel"

"Be safe got it memorized ,Axel then went in his pocket and pulled out a circle wrapped in transsparent paper and gave it to Roxas"

"Ahh Axel you're sick"

"Ha don't worry i'm just messing with you,Axel then got up and left"

"Roxas then looked at the strange object,hmm just to be safe,he then slipped it into his pocket and left he had noticed that Xion had left the room so he went to go get her he checked the kitchen first mostly because he was starving and he found her in there"

"Oh good morning Roxas would you like some food"

"Oh sure"

"Xion then got up from her seat at the table and went to get him some cereal"

"Wait i don't need you to do that for me you just sit down i'll make it myself"

"Oh well ok thenwhatever you say i just want you to know that i'll do anything for you master"

"Anything,Roxas thought images of a barely dressed Xion with her ass faced to him and her hands on the ground then flooded his mind,Roxas was snapped out of his fantasy once again but this time it was because he felt a wetness on his nose and realized he had a nosebleed he then got a paper towel and tore it in half then he stuck one in each one of his nostrils"

"Uh you ok over there Roxas"

"Yes of course i am,he then poured his cereal,ate, and the he and Xion both left to go to their mission"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AT TWILIGHT TOWN 

"Wow this is so peaceful don't you think so to Roxas"

"It might be now but what about the heartless"

"That do you mean the heartless are all gone that's why were here to see where they went"

"I know that we but we still need to be careful the thing that got rid of the heartless could get rid of us"

"Oh yeah i did'nt think of that"

"Ok lets just look around quick and then get out of here ok"

"Ok but"

"But what "

"Can we get sea salt ice cream after its been awhile since we had some jut the two of us"

"Ok Xion..Xion where'd you go"

"Wheeeeeeeeeee"

"Xion get back here"

"Xion stopped and looked up at the thing before then she turned around and ran into Roxas' arms

"Xion whats wrong,roxas said as he wipped the tears from her eyes"

"Xion pointed at the sky"

"What all i see big dark cloud,the sky suddenly stormed with snow filling the sky and covering the sun"

"What the hell,Xion we need to find somewhere to hide,the two found that no one was in the train staition and took cover in there"

"No wonder the heartless are all gone no one could suvive out there they'd freeze to death"

"Roxas..."

"Yeah whats on your mind"

"I'm cold...can we snuggle please"

"Sure Xion,Roxas said as he placed his arm around her and moved next to her for warmth"

"Xion rested her head on his chest and drifted into slumber"

"Huh aw so cute eh what did i just say oh god i thank she's cute well of course i do she is like i little baby and thats exactly why i should'nt try anything oh but she's so cute,maybe it wont hurt to just to touch her just a little"

"Roxas then moved his hand down slowly and unzipped her coat just enough to see her legs"

"Huh no way Xion is going commando i never thought that she would be the type to not wear underware but that makes it so much easier to touch her,Roxas took his finger and gently rubbed her tight wet slit hearing a slight moan pass her lips Roxas was so caught up this that he did'nt even notice that she had woken up"

"Ugh what's going on,Xion thought,Roxas is he making me feel like this so good"

"Huh Xion i think she's awake oh no,Roxas stopped"

"Ohh huh why did you stop"

"Did you like how i made you feel Xion"

"Yes of course i did i'll do any thing for you don't you remember"

"Ok then take off you clothes and get on your hands and knees"

"Yes master,Xion then procedded to strip off her clothes and making a little show for him making sure he liked what she was doing after she was done she did as instructed"

"Good job Xion,Roxas then unzipped his pants and took them off"

"Ok master,Xion said with a smile and started to lick and suck his member"

"Ohh Xion I can't keep going like this i'm going to ughhh,Roxas moaned as he came into her mouth,Xion swallowed the cum"

"How was it Xion"

"You taste even better than sea salt ice cream"

"Master is that all because i need more please have sex with me"

"Ok sure"

"Oh realy yay"

"Now get on your back Xion"

"Yes master"

"Roxas then moved to her breasts he would go lower but he can tell she's not ready yet so he started licking her breasts and nipping them"

"Oh god more my master more"

"A wicked grin ran across Roxas' face as he moved down lower biting at he skin as he went down to where her privite area was and licked the sensitive lips he soon found her clit and started teasing it and sucking it"

"Oh master your so good don't stop oh no i'm going to cum!"

"she then exploded in his mouth and filled it with her sweet nector"

"Good Xion do you want me to go in"

"Yes master if you want to than i'm ok with it"

"Perfect"

"Roxas positioned himself in front of her entrance"

"Xion you know how much it will hurt"

"I know i just need this but first do you have a condom,xion said shyly"

"Of course i do one second,after looking through his coat he found it in his pocket,took it out of its pack,and slipped it on"

"Thank you axel"

"Ok lets get started"

"Roxas pushed himself in slowly and grimiced at her tightness"

"Ugh master you're so big inside me"

"Do you need me to stop"

"No don't stop move faster"

"Oh ok"

"Roxas then incresed his pace so much that blood came out of her"

"Xion"

"I'm ok master dont worry i'm already going to cum"

"I am too,and with a few more thrusts they both came Roxas then pulled out and threw the condom away"

"Thank you master that was the best thing i've ever gotten to do and now we're together forever i love you master,Xion said as she fell asleep"

"I love you too"

"roxas then got their clothes,picked up Xion,and opened up a portal to his bedroom tucked her in and fell asleep"

FIN


End file.
